The Furby Problem
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: What happens when you order the wrong item online, only for it to turn out to have some secrets and possible threats? Starring my OC Natasia Monde and Agent BM's Lucy Fluggerbutter.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from Youtube. I don't really play horror games but I do like scaring people.**

 **I don't own Lucy or Maddie. they belong to Agent BM and Jubileena respectively. I do own Natasia. and since no one really has figured out who she is, I'll just say it right now. She's Alden and Nougetsia's daughter.**

 **Don't worry, I'll explain how this happened in my other stories.**

* * *

Natasia and Lucy sat in the young princess's bedroom, playing with their dolls. Sure, being twelve, they were getting too old for dolls, but some things are just too hard to change.

"Hey Nat.", Lucy said. The magenta and brown haired girl looked at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Nat lied down on her stomach nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I sort of wanted to know why you liked those Furbies so much", Lucy asked.

"I could ask you the same about your ponies.", Natasia chuckled. Lucy threw a pillow at her. "Okay, jeez. Now I get why no one thought dad was funny. Curse this genetic lack of comedic skills!" She got into an exaggerated 'WHY!' position by kneeling on the ground and yelling at the ceiling.

"Come on Nat. Mom's gonna hear you.", Lucy warned.

"Fine! If you want to know, it's because my dad and aunt gave them to me." She held up a classic furby outfitted to look like Chewbacca. " They told me that when they were kids, it was a special limited edition. It's worth a lot these days."

"Really? For that?"

"Yup. If you don't believe me, then ask Kevin. I'm sure he knows how much it's worth."

"I'll keep that in mind.", Lucy said.

"Okay, my turn. Can _you_ tell me why you like My Little Ponies so much? I mean, I know they're cute and all but...", Natasia asked this time.

"Kevin got me into them when we were kids because he didn't want to play with me.", Lucy quickly said.

Natasia just nodded. "Alrighty then. So, are you still collecting these? Some of them looked pretty old." She held up a rather worn out Applejack toy with multiple tears and patches on it.

"I don't know. I could get them replaced... but I wouldn't want to upset Kevin by tossing out the ones he bought me.", Lucy replied. She then picked up a very old white Furby, known as a Snowball Furby. The outer layer of 'fur' had multiple patches on it but there were spots where the inner electronic casing was visible. It was also missing the cover for the battery. "What about you? Are you gonna replace yours?"

Natasia nodded and took the Snowball Furby back. "Maybe a couple of them. In fact, I just ordered a new one from Candlehead. It should be arriving tomorrow."

Lucy seemed shocked. "You ordered from Candlehead? She doesn't get anything right...or safe."

Natasia didn't seem to believe her friend. "Come on, Lucy. Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?"

Lucy stood up and placed her hands on her hips, giving her friend an annoyed look. "Nope. I once ordered a magic wand like Trixie's mark from the show but she gave me a defective Harry Potter wand instead. As soon as I waved it, it blew up and caused a fire! By the time the fire department came, the fire had spread from the media room to the kitchen."

Natasia remembered that day. She was watching K-On! on tv when she heard sirens outside headed for the Castle. "Ohh...So that's what that was. I just thought your mom was trying to cook again." She said. "But that was probably a one time thing, you know? I'm sure order won't get mixed up like yours."

Lucy just shrugged. "It's your choice. just don't come to me sayin' she messed up again."

"Yeah, yeah.", Natasia said. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6pm. "Shoot! It's getting late. I have to go."

"You aren't staying for dinner? We have spaghetti!", Lucy asked. Of all of the food that Natasia's had in the past, her favorite had always been pastas and noodles.

"No thanks. My dad should be here soon." She went over and picked up her Snowball Furby and the Chewbacca Furby.

"Okay. But you'll be here for the sleepover tomorrow, right?"

Natasia gave her a thumbs up. "You bet."

As the two came of the bedroom and sat on the couch in the media room and watched some TV. After a while, they heard the doorbell ring. Bill opened it up and said, "Natasia, your dad is here."

Natasia leapt from the couch and went to her dad. "Hey dad!"

Alden opened his arms just as Natasia jumped up to hug him. "Hey, my little Pea-Nat. You ready to go home?"

Natasia giggled a bit. She had always been a daddy's girl. "Daddy, don't call me that."

"Hehe...Sorry.", Alden replied. He looked behind his daughter to see Vanellope and Lucy walking up to them. "Hey Van, Lucy. I hope Nat wasn't any trouble today."

"Nah. She and Lucy were upstairs in her room the whole time playing with their stuffed animals.", Vanellope replied.

"That's good. Oh, and before I forget, Van." Alden pulled out a container of pomade from his hat and handed it to the president. "Here's the Almond scented Pomade Rancis wanted."

Vanellope took the tin and placed it in her pocket. "I'll be sure to give it to him when he gets back from the Gaming Convention with Kevin."

"Alright. Well, we must be on our way. Come on, Nat. Bye!"

"Bye!", Natasia said. As she was about to leave Lucy called out.

"Natasia, don't forget our sleepover tomorrow, okay?"

"I won't."

The Castle doors closed and one of the game's former heroes and his daughter walked down the path to the Castle gates.

"Oh Nat, I forgot to tell you. I didn't bring the Cloud 9 with me. It's back at Tessa's garage for repairs.", Alden said.

Natasia stopped in her tracks. "What, why?"

"You know how Jojo is. He used the auto-drive on the Chewvrol-8 and it crashed into the Cloud 9.", Alden explained. He still doesn't understand how Jojo was able to do this to his kart, especially because he was parked 50 feet away.

"So how are we gonna get home now?", the little girl asked. Alden reached into his hat and pulled out some aviator goggles and gave them to her. She gave her father a look. "You mean?"

Alden nodded and put his fists together before yelling "SHAMONE!" His Runner jacket appeared on him as he put on his own sunglasses, now modified to see in the dark. "What do you say? Wanna go for a run with your old man?"

Natasia quickly put on her goggles and hopped in excitement. "Yeah, you know I do!"

Alden smiled and lifted his daughter on his back and bave her a piggy back ride. "Hold on tight." And with that, Alden ran at 60 mph to their home by Chocolate Lake. Sure, he could have run at 350 mph, but not with the chance of Natasia getting whiplash.

* * *

They arrived about ten minutes later. Natasia got off Alden as Alden opened the door and deactivated his powers.

"Hey, my sweet Nougey. How was your day?", Alden gave his wife a quick kiss, making her blush and causing Natasia to look away.

"Just fine, Peanut. Tessa came by and told me that the Cloud 9 will be ready on Thursday. The impact totally caved in the driver side door and bent the axles.", Nougetsia said.

"That's it? That shouldn't take long at all. Why do I get to wait until Thursday?"

"Well...Once she got the kart to her garage, she went to check out the subwoofers. I guess there were some loose wires or something. She told me the kart caught fire. It needs a total overhaul...again."

To say he was shocked was and understatement. But he tried to keep it in. "Oh, okay then. So...shall we have dinner?"

"Let's. It's pasta night." They set up the table and Natasia, upon hearing that they were having pasta, simply couldn't wait to tuck in.

After dinner, Alden was washing the dishes while Natasia and Nougetsia watched tv in the living room. "Oh, Natty, I forgot to tell you that Candlehead came by and dropped these off for you." She went into the other room and brought back two boxes addressed to Natasia, one looking bigger than the other.

"Yay! It finally came!" Natasia was beyond excited until she realized something. "Hey wait. I ordered one Furby. Why are there two boxes?"

"Maybe they're accessories?"

Natasia didn't seem sure. But she did wait for this toy for a while now. "Maybe."

Nougetsia grabbed a pair of scissors and went over to the large box. "Shall we open it?"

"Yeah."

As soon as the yogurt the,ed racer was about to cut through the box, a small but shining object cut through it and the smaller box before disappearing. "Alden!", Nougetsia let out an annoyed whine.

Natasia looked at her father, his hands still wet from the dishwashing but with his silver balisong in his hand. "Yes dear?"

Nougetsia just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Whatever." She then turned to her daughter. "So, since your dad has already opened the boxes, let's see what inside." She opened the box and pulled out a rather large toy that resembled a racoon-like creature and had what appeared to be a cassette player in it's chest. "This doesn't look like any Furby I remember."

At the same time, Natasia pulled out the contents of her box. It looked to be a toy inside a box. It resembled a Furby but without the owl-like features. The box it was in was labeled "Baby Tattletail".

"Tattletail?", she complained, "Aw, I said I wanted a Furby Angel. I'm sooo returning this." She went over to her phone and dialed Candlehead's number, which wasn't hard since most of the racers are on speed dial. After a while, Candlehead picked up her phone.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey Miss Candlehead. It's Natasia."

 _"Oh hey, Nat. I came by your house and dropped off the delivery. Did you get it?"_

"I did, and sorry to say this but I am not a satisfied customer.", Natasia replied, annoyed.

 _"Why, what happened?"_

"The toy you brought isn't a Furby. It's some knockoff called Tattletail. And there are two of them. I only ordered one. I am not paying for the second one here."

 _"Oops, my bad. I think someone got your delivery by mistake. I'll collect them on Friday and give you the Furby toy once I find the manifest. Sound cool?"_

"Okay, fine.", Natasia sighed. "But can I ask why there're two of them?"

 _"That's easy. The big one is called Mama Tattletail and is Tattletail's mom. You put one of her story cassettes in and she tells Tattletail a story. The small one is Baby Tattletail and you have to feed and groom him when you turn him on."_

"Okay then. But I hope you can find my Furby Angel soon. I waited two weeks for that to arrive."

 _"Don't sweat it. I'll call you when I have it, m'kay?"_

"Alright, thanks." And with that, the phone call was over.

"So, what did Candlehead say?", Nougetsia asked.

"She said she got the delivery mixed up and has to find out which one has my Furby. In the mean time, I guess we're stuck with it until she comes to collect it on Friday."

Nougetsia took the Baby Tattletail and carefully opened the box. "Well, might as well see what this toy's about. I'm sure who ordered it won't mind." She took out Tattletail from the box and turned it on.

" _Tattletail, that's me!"_ , Tattletail said in a loud tone. " _Me love you!"_

"Aw, it's cute. Why wouldn't you want this toy instead?"

"Mom, that's not what I ordered. I didn't even know about this toy. And you know I don't deal with knockoffs."

Nougetsia inspected the toy for a moment before Tattletail suddenly screamed. " _Ahh! No more Mama! No more Mama!"_

Nougetsia quickly turned Tattletail off and shoved it back in its box. "Well that was annoying."

"You see?", Natasia said, giving her mom a smug look.

Nougetsia returned the look and put away the box. Afterwards Alden came in and looked at the clock. "Hey Pea-Nat, looks like it's time for bed."

"Daddy, I'm twelve years old. I don't need anyone telling me that I have to go to bed this early. It's only 9 o'clock.", Natasia complained.

"Not my little girl. Come on now."

"But daddy!" She saw her mom behind him. "Mom! Can't I stay up?"

"Sorry Natty. Come now, let's get to bed. You can stay up later when you're older. But I have to tell ya, it's not as fun as you may think.", Nougetsia said as she led Natasia up the stairs to her room, which used to be Jojo's old room before he moved in with his girlfriend. "Hey Peanut, do you mind cleaning up that other Tattletail toy? Thanks."

"Sure. I'll be up in a sec.", Alden replied as he put the Mama Tattletail into its box and shut off the lights before he went upstairs and kissed his daughter goodnight.

"Good night, Pea-Nat."

Although Natasia said she didn't want to go to bed so early, as soon as she was told to change into her pjs, she began to feel tired. She let out a yawn. _"Yawn..._ Goodnight Daddy, mom."

"Goodnight." Alden and Nougetsia shut off the lights and get themselves ready for bed.

It was a calm night for a few hours later until a sudden noise woke Natasia up. She jolted awake atthe sound of something breaking.

"What the- ( _yawn)-_ What was that?", she stood up, still feeling sleepy. She heard a laughter from downstairs and some rattling. Curious, she picked up her phone and put it on 'torch mode' before making her way downstairs.

She followed the sound until she reached the living room. What she saw was bizarre. She saw Tattletail, who was out of its box, on top of the coffee table. On the floor was a broken vase.

 _"Hee hee hee! Look what me did!"_

"Tattletail? What's this! How'd you get here?", Natasia asked. Yeah, she didn't know how this happened, or how Tattletail got out of its box, but what else was there to say?"

 _"Oopsie daisy!"_

* * *

 **Okay, I mentioned Kevin and he belongs to Agent BM as well. Also, i mentioned a character named Tessa. She's originally owned by Amaris-the-Demon. Thanks to you both for letting me use your OCs.**

 **Anyway, I know it might not be much on this chapter other than Natasia, but the next ones will be out in a week or so. Trying to set a schedule for myself to improve.**

 **So...I hope you can tell me what you think and where the story will go.**

 **Also, I would like to mention another story from the writer Quanktum Spirit called 'Forbidden Friendship'. They wrote it with yet another writer I know named Jubileena. Sadly, the story doesn't seem to get as much attention, which is too bad because it's actually pretty good. I hope you can all go check it out and review them, if it's okay.**

 **So, yeah...Thanks for reading.**

 **SALAMAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Oopsie daisy!_ ", said Tattletail.

Natasia went over to the toy and lifted it up. "What are you doing here? How'd you get out of your box?"

" _Playtime for me, big fun!_ ", Tattletail responded.

Natasia sighed, annoyed at this toy. "No! It's time for bed. I have somewhere to be tomorrow." She put Tattletail down for a second and said, "Ugh, I can't believe I'm talking to a toy." She grabbed the box and picked Tattletail up again. "Now, how do I shut you off?" She flipped Tattletail over and found the off switch and flicked it off. "There we go."

" _Tattletaill go night night..._ ", Tattletail said before shutting off. Natasia took the toy and stuffed it back in its box before turning to the broken vase.

"How am I supposed to explain this to mom and dad?", she said, scratching her head as she tried to think of an answer. "Maybe I can just clean up and explain to them what happened tomorrow." She went to the kitchen and grabbed the dustpan and a broom and began to sweep up the fragments of the vase. Once she was done and had thrown the broken vase into the garbage bin in the kitchen, not bothering to check if there was another mess that needed cleaning up somewhere else. She then went back up to her room and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"AAAHHH!"

Natasia heard a shrill scream as she was suddenly jolted awake and fell off her bed. "What the heck?" Getting up quickly, she opened the door just as Alden was running through the hall. "Daddy, what is it? I heard a scream."

Alden, who was still in his tank top and pajama pants, stopped for a moment and turned to face her. "I don't know. I heard your mother scream and-"

"ALDEN, HURRY! WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

At hearing the word 'robbed', Alden and Natasia stopped their chat and immediately dashed to the living room. There they found Nougetsia in a panicked state. "Nougey, what happened?"

"It's terrible! Our house has been broken into by thieves! They took our 15th century Ming vase and made a mess in the kitchen! Now all our food is either gone or ruined." Nougetsia said in haste.

Alden came over to try and calm her down. "Shh... Don't worry, dear. We can get some new groceries later. As for the vase, well, maybe we can ask around for help. I've heard thieves don't keep anything they steal, they sell them. Maybe if we get a report in with Vanny, we can catch them."

Nougetsia began to calm down as she thought Alden's suggestion over. "O-Okay. Let's do that."

Alden smiled as his wife finally relaxed a bit. It reminded him of when they were younger. Usually, Alden would be the one always stressed while Nougetsia always told him to relax and made him feel better.

"Okay. I'll start up on the posters while you make breakfast, alright?" Nougetsia nodded and was about to go to the kitchen when Natasia came down from the stairs and stopped her.

"Wait! Mom, dad, there's something I need to tell you."

Both parents stopped in their tracks and looked at her, confused. "What is it, sweetheart?", Nougetsia asked.

"No one broke into the house and took the vase.", Nat said.

"Well, if no one took it, then where is it?", Alden asked, confused.

"Come on, I'll show you." Natasia led her parents to the kitchen where she threw the broken pieces away. She went over to the garbage bin and pulled out the trash bag. Inside were the broken pieces of the Ming vase. "I'm sorry mom, dad. I was gonna tell you but mom freaked out when-"

Nougetsia grabbed the bag and began to freak out again. "How could you, Nat? I thought we raised you better than that!"

"B-But it wasn't my fault! I woke up last night and found this in pieces.", Natasia replied. From her reaction, as well as her mother's, one could tell that things won't end well for them. Still, Natasia tried to explain her side.

"Do you have any idea how much this costs?" Natasia was about to come up with an answer when the yogurt themed racer finished for her. "It was worth 23,000 dollars! We bought this on a trip to the Real World."

True, the price for a piece of Chinese pottery seemed high. But it was one of the most beautiful things Alden had ever bought for his wife. They did this on an outing around South Carolina when Vanellope offered to take them into the Real World for a vacation. Of course, their _Kuya_ Paolo became their tour guide for the trip. They were lucky enough to go on the day an auction was going on near by.

"But mom! It wasn't my fault. I woke up last night because I heard something breaking. I went to check it out and saw Tattletail on the table with the vase shattered on the ground. I think he pushed it off."

It might have sounded like an odd excuse but Alden could see the tension between his wife and daughter and tried to put a stop to it.

"ENOUGH!", he yelled. The two were stunned for a moment. "I can't believe you two. Nougey, I know how much you loved that vase. But I never would've thought that you would yell at your own daughter for it. I mean, it's not like there aren't other ones out there we can get to replace it. We make more than enough money to get another, right?", he said as he looked at his wife, his face turning serious.

(A small fact that not many knew about Alden was that not only was his bar successful, but he also runs a couple of extra side businesses to add some extra cash to their account. This ranged from him being a magician for parties and events, to his and Jack's Road Runner delivery service. These were more than enough to provide for his family and splurge from time to time, though they rarely did it due to the fact that Alden often gets himself hurt. But he's been doing so well in the last few years that they had enough for anything they wanted.)

Alden then looked at his daughter, who seemed a bit scared of not just him, but of her mom too. "And you, Nat. I know that accidents happen, but I can't believe that you'd make excuses like that just to avoid getting punished. And seriously, blaming it on a toy you hate? I thought you were more mature than that." He was disappointed at her but still remained strict.

Natasia looked a bit ashamed and disappointed herself, not just because she was being scolded for something she didn't do, but because of the fact that her parents didn't believe her. She had no reason to lie. She was a responsible girl and got good grades. But the way her parents reacted, she thought that it might just be best to do as they say until things have blown over.

"I-I'm sorry mom, dad.", she said, not even bothering to defend herself.

Alden stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Alright. You know, because of this, I'm not sure we can even let you go to that sleepover. Right Nougey?"

Nougetsia turned to her, a disappointed look still on her face. "Right. I'm gonna call Vanellope and Lucy and tell her that you won't be coming."

Natasia panicked. "No, wait! Please, let me go. I'll be good at the sleepover. I swear!"

"Wait Nougey, I think that's too soon. I'll tell you what. Why don't we take some time to think about it for a bit.", Alden reasoned. "Look, we still have a day of work ahead of us before we decide if we should let her go or not, right?"

Nougetsia sighed. "Fine. But don't think this is done, young lady. We'll finish this once we get back." All Natasia could do was nod and remain silent. "Good. Now, go and eat your breakfast and get ready for the day. Your father and I have to get ready for work.", the older racer said coldly. "I trust you can keep yourself behaved until we get back tonight?"

Natasia just gave a curt nod and went to the kitchen to fetch some tarts for breakfast. Alden and Nougetsia did the same, none of them saying another word. Soon, they were done and got themselves ready for the day ahead. Or at least, Alden and Nougetsia were. Since it was summer vacation, the kids of Sugar Rush had no school for a few more days, thus Natasia had no reason to go out today. That, and because she also thought that her parents would probably ground her for something else if she did.

Instead, she just decided to stay home and watch some anime. She booted up the Smart TV, went to her Crunchyroll account, and selected one if her favorite animes; Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

The young girl just watched her anime for a couple of hours, still mad at her parents for not believing her.

After a while, while the show was on its Christmas Special where Haruhi disappeared, Natasia noticed something moving from the corner of her eye. She paused the show and stared at where she saw the movement. It was still for a few moments until she saw it again. She got up from the couch and made her way into the hall were she saw the object.

She went through the hall and found nothing. That was until she heard the same noise in the kitchen. 'Great, what is it this time?', she thought. She ran to the kitchen and was surprised to find Tattletail sitting on the countertop and doing a little dance. " _Hee Hee Hee! Playtime for me, big fun!_ "

"Tattletail?", said Natasia. "What the- How did you get out of your box?"

" _Let's play a game!_ " Tattletail began dancing again and was about to bump into a cookie jar that sat next to him.

Natasia's eyes widened. "Not again!" Just before Tattletail could push the jar off the edge, Natasia made a dash for it and lunged for the jar just as it was about to fall. She caught it just in time and she let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! That was close!"

She got up and placed the jar back on the countertop, though a bit further from the edge. As she did, she noticed that Tattletail had disappeared. "Wha-? Hey! Tattletail, where'd you go?"

" _Hee hee hee!_ ", she heard the doll say.

She left the kitchen and searched the first floor of the house but couldn't find the little doll. Though she could hear him either laughing or saying " _Let's play a game!_ " repeatedly. She was now tired of searching and was about to give up. It had been a while since she heard Tattletail make any noise and thought that his batteries had run out.

Just as she was about to sit down on the couch and continue watching her anime, she heard a loud thud coming from upstairs.

"Oh come on! Was he upstairs the whole time?", the magenta and brown-haired girl groaned. She dragged herself up from the couch and climbed upstairs to the second floor, listening carefully for any sign of the rogue plushie.

She walked through the halls of the second floor and heard yet another noise coming from one of the rooms near the end of the hall. Her worries grew when she realized what room the toy was in.

"Oh crepe! If that little troublemaker got into daddy's room, then I'll never see the light of day again!" She ran as fast as she could and stood before the doors to the room that she hoped the doll hadn't somehow gotten into. "The Gallery!"

The Gallery was a special room in the Monde home where Alden stored his collection from his years in the game. The room not only consisted of a few small trophies he earned while racing, as most racers usually do, but also a collection of weapons which ranged from all types of swords, knives, maces, staffs, and spears from real life as well as films and anime, and also a collection of pop icon memorabilia. The Michael Jackson ones were most prominent, though there were also some from Bruno Mars, Ne-Yo, Weeknd, Ariana Grande, and others.

Alden, being the person that would prefer to keep things organized, warned Natasia not to go in there unless she was told to do so or allowed by her parents. However, given the current situation, she thought it would be okay to disobey for once.

She slowly opened the doors and saw Tattletail on the floor right next to a fallen hat rack and about twenty fedoras, trilbies, caps, and straw hats. Luckily for her, none of these were the expensive ones that were signed by the artists themselves. Rather, they were the cheap ones that only resembled the ones worn by said artists for party purposes.

"Oh good, at least nothing important was damaged.", Natasia thought. She looked over at Tattletail with a scowl on her face, only to see that he was waddling his way over to a jacket display case which held an autographed Michael Jackson Smooth Criminal fedora and jacket. As he bumped into the stand where the display case rested on, it caused the case to wobble and was about to topple over.

"Crepe!" Acting on instinct, Natasia made a dive for the case. She landed just short of it and it ended up falling on top of her. ""Yeah, that hurt.", she grunted as the weight of the glass case rested on her.

" _Hee hee hee! Me love you!_ ", the purple Furby-like toy said as it began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!", Natasia said as she tried to push herself up.

" _La da da da lee don dun!_ ", Tattletail sang as he went out of the room and disappeared once more.

"That's it! I've had enough of this toy. As soon I catch him, I'm gonna go straight to Candlehead's and ram it where her candle doesn't shine!" Natasia struggled but managed to push the display case off her and was finally able to stand upright.

After stretching a bit, she looked at the case and sighed. "I'll just have to do it later. Tattletail might actually go and break something else if I don't hurry up and catch him." She left the Gallery and went into the hall, on the look out again for the troublesome toy.

She went into every room in hopes of finding him on the second floor. 'Please let him be here... Please let him be here... Please let him be here...', she thought to herself as she came to the final door- her parents' bedroom. Her prayers were answered when she opened the door and found Tattletail in the middle of Alden and Nougetsia's bed, his eyes closed as he remained still and unmoving.

"Oh Mod, thank you! His batteries finally ran out.", Natasia said but still had a feeling that this wasn't over. She had been wrong about this toy's batteries before and she wasn't about to let it slip away again. She crept up to the side of the bed, being careful not to make a sound. The toy remind still as she stood on the left of the bed. As she was about to grab him, Tattletail woke up and screamed.

" _Aah!_ "

Natasia was startled as well. This was enough for Tattletail to begin walking away from the middle of the bed before falling to the floor, but still on its stubby little feet. " _Me scared!_ "

Natasia saw the toy making a break for the door. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the bedsheet and threw it over Tattletail. She then ran over and wrapped the toy up to make sure it won't escape again.

"At last, I caught you!", she cheered. She got up, tossed Tattletail over her shoulder, and made her way to her room, happy to have finally caught the elusive electronic plushy.

She entered her room and unwrapped Tattletail from the blanket with a smile on her face. "I can finally shut you off. Do you have any idea what you've put me through?"

Tattletail just said, " _Tattletail go night night._ ", before closing its eyes.

Natasia flipped the toy over again and deactivated it, this time making sure that she pulled its batteries out as well. She then went over to her closet and tossed Tattletail in before shutting it closed. She leaned against the door and slid down to the ground, exhausted from the day's events.

"Finally got rid of that little monster. Now I can finish my anim-", she started saying when a thought occured to her. "Oh yeah. I still have to clean up Tattletail's mess. Lucky me!"

* * *

Hours later, the choco almond and yogurt mix-themed racer lay on the couch, asleep and tired from cleaning up the Gallery, placing the twenty-something hats back on the hat rack in their proper order, lifting the heavy glass display case back onto its stand without it toppling over again, cleaning the glass on it in case there were any smudges, washing, ironing, and replacing the bedsheet (it had gotten dirty because of Tattletail), and checking the other rooms to make sure that there were no other messes that went unnoticed.

Once she was done, she continued her show but fell asleep just as the next episode's "Hare Hare Yukai" opening sequence began.

Soon, it was 6pm. Alden and Nougetsia pulled the Frozen Yo-Kart up in the garage, also tired after a busy day of racing. Because of Alden's kart still being in Tessa's shop, Alden had to resort to using his Runner Mode all day since he was on the roster. While he could've let someone else take his place, like Jack or Arturon, he still needed to earn as much as he can to save up for another Ming Vase. Even so, he was completely worn out from racing.

Nougetsia got out of the kart first while Alden slept in the passenger seat. "Come on Peanut. It's time to get out. We're home."

Alden stirred from his nap. "Five more minutes, Nougey."

Nougetsia rolled her eyes and went over to his side of the kart. She leaned over by his ear and yelled, "OH MY MOD! IT'S MICHAEL jACKSON!"

Alden suddenly jolted awake and looked around for his idol. "What, where?" It took him a moment to realize something. "Wait a minute. Michael's dead and the Moonwalker and Experience games were put in storage." He saw his wife trying to contain her laughter. "Nougey!"

"Hehehe... Sorry Peanut, but I just couldn't resist." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Now will you please get out of the kart?"

Alden sighed, still feeling tired. "Yeah...fine." Alden got himself out of the kart and the couple entered their home. Inside, they could hear the familiar anime tune on their tv. Nougetsia went to check it out while Alden went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

In the living room, Nougetsia saw a sleeping Natasia as Alden walked up behind her. "She's adorable when she's asleep, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is.", Nougetsia replied.

"And to think, when she was younger, she was so sweet and shy like you."

Nougetsia blushed. Before Alden came along, she was the shyest racer of all, even among the recolors. "Yeah, she was. And by the way, I wasn't _that_ shy. I just... uh..." Alden gave her a knowing yet smug look. "Okay fine! I was shy, okay."

Alden chuckled. "Yeah, you were. But even then, we made mistakes, right? There were times _you_ broke some stuff. There were times when _I_ broke some stuff. Even times when _we_ blew some up by accident. But we were always forgiven, right?"

Nougetsia thought for a bit. She remembered the times when she did break stuff that she wasn't even supposed to touch, like Anjellina's computer, Teri's motorcycle, and even Jojo's life-sized replica of Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed Revelations. She was always forgiven after she broke those things and just given a warning or told to help fix what she broke.

"I see your point, Peanut."

"So, are you gonna let her go to that sleepover?", Alden asked.

It took her a second to reply. "Yeah, sure. I wouldn't want her to be bitter about missing her first sleepover with her friends now, do I?"

"Definitely not."

Nougetsia sat on the edge of the couch and gently nudged Natasia to try to wake her up. "Natty? Natty... It's time to wake up.", she whispered.

Natasia yawned and began to wake up to the sound of her mother's voice. "M-Mom...is that you?"

"Yes. How long have you been asleep?", the older yogurt racer asked.

Natasia sat upright and stretched again. "I don't really know. A few hours, maybe?" She was looking at the current episode on Crunchyroll, which she remembered was about four or five episodes from where she left off. She then turned to her mother with a rather sad look. "I'm guessing you called Auntie Van and told her I won't be going to the sleepover, right?"

Nougetsia had a look on her. It wasn't a strict one, but rather a loving one. She really hated when Natatsia would get like this. "No. I'm gonna let you off, just this once."

Natasia was surprised. She immediately turned to face her mom with a hopeful look. "Wait, you mean-" Nougetsia nodded.

"Yes. You can go with your friends."

Out of nowhere, Natasia jumped onto her mom and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Nougetsia was caught off guard at first but returned the hug. "Your welcome sweetheart. Just be lucky that your dad convinced me to let you go. Just make sure that you don't break anything else, okay?"

Natasia pulled herself off her mom and smiled. "Okay." She looked at the clock and realized it was ten minutes past six. "Wow. I can't believe what time it is. I'd better get ready."

"I'll help you pack.", Nougetsia said. Natasia nodded and got off the couch and made her way to her room, but not before coming back down and going over to her dad and giving him a hug too. "Thanks daddy."

Alden smiled. "You're welcome, Pea-Nat."

"Still not a good name. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Natasia shook her head and went upstairs to take a quick shower and get her stuff ready. Nougetsia did the same and headed for her daughter's room to pack. Meanwhile, Alden just stayed downstairs, logged off Natasia's account, entered his own, and began watching Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. He then lay down on the couch but fell asleep soon after just as the episode began.

Upstairs, Natasia was in the bathroom she had in her room while Nougetsia was double checking if Nat had everything she needed packed in her overnight bag. "Sweetheart, did you make sure you packed everything?"

"Yeah mom.", Nat replied from the bathroom.

"Did you pack your pjs?'

"Check"

"Your flashlight?"

"Check"

"Your phone?"

"Check"

"Your charger?"

"Check"

"A power bank?"

"Check"

"Extra underwear?"

"Check"

"What about-"

"Mom!", the young girl whined as she opened the bathroom door enough for her head to peek through. "I packed everything I need. I'm sure I've got all of it."

Nougetsia crossed her arms and said, "What about one of your Furbies?"

That was when Natasia realized that she had forgotten to pack her favorite toy. "Uhh... Alright, fine! I forgot to pack Furby."

Nougetsia smirked. "Aha! Don't worry, I'll get one for you. You just go and get dressed."

"Thanks mom.", Nat then went back into the bathroom to finish up.

"Which one did you want to bring again?", Nougetsia asked.

"The Voodoo Purple one. It's in the closet."

Nougetsia then went over to the closet and opened it up. Inside, she saw a couple of Furbies still in their boxes, one of which was Voodoo Purple Furby. As she was about to pick it up, she noticed Tattletail right next to it.

"Hey, how did you get in there?", she said as she put the Furby down and picked Tattletail up instead. She noticed that the battery compartment was opened and that the batteries were on the closet floor. "I guess Natasia played with you after all." She got an idea and looked over her shoulder to see if Natasia was about to come out. "I'm sure she won't mind playing with you some more." She took Tattletail and shoved him in the bag but forgot the batteries. She quickly grabbed them and haphazardly threw them into the bag just as Natasia came out.

"Okay, I'm ready. Is my Furby inside, mom?", Natasia asked.

"Uh...yup. But I don't think it has any batteries in there so I just put some in your bag.", Nougetsia replied.

"Oh really? Huh, I thought that I left some in there a few days ago when I was playing with him. Oh well." She glanced at her alarm clock and saw the time. "It's getting kinda late, mom. We should get going."

Nougetsia nodded and pulled her keys out of her pocket. "Right. I'll drive you."

The mother-daughter duo made their way downstairs and passed by the living room.

"I'm going now, daddy. Love ya, bye!", Natasia was so excited that she didn't wait for Alden to respond as she made her way to the garage. Nougetsia, however, peeped into the living room and found her husband asleep on the couch with the Boruto show still playing. She smiled and paused the show before giving him another little kiss.

"See you in a few, Peanut.", she whispered.

"Mmm... maki? No, I wanted a pizza...", Alden groaned before falling back asleep.

Nougetsia giggled as she left her hubby and went into the garage, an impatient looking twelve year old mix of herself waiting for her in the front seat of her kart. "I know, I know. I'll get a move on."

Natasia flashed a little smile as her mother opened the garage door. She then went into the driver seat and started the engine. Soon, the two were off to the Castle.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Frozen Yo-Kart pulled up to the Castle. The two got out of the kart, grabbed the overnight bag, and made their way to the front doors.

 _(Knock knock...)_

The doors opened to reveal Lucy already in her My Little Pony pajamas. "Oh hey Nat, Mrs. Monde. I'm glad you made it. Please come in." Lucy moved aside to let the two in.

Inside, they were met with Vanellope coming down from her room. "Who was it?", she asked. "Oh hey, we're so happy you're here. Lucy's been wondering when you were gonna show up."

"Mom!", Lucy said. Vanellope just laughed. "Anyway, the sleepover is set up in Lucy's room. Your other friend is up there already."

"Maddie's here?", the magenta-clad girl asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!" Lucy grabbed Natasia by the wrist and practically dragged her up the stairs.

"Bye mom!", Natasia said as she was whisked away by her friend to her room, leaving the two moms alone.

"So...I should get going. See you tomorrow, Vanny."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Nougey. I hope Alden's kart get fixedly soon."

"Yeah, me to. And is it okay if I can get you to tell Rancis to bring back a souvenir from the convention for Peanut?", Nougetsia asked nicely.

"Uh...sure. What did you have in mind?" Nougetsia whispered in her ear and Vanellope's jaw dropped. "Really? Woah! I had no idea Alden liked that kind of stuff."

Nougetsia blushed a bit. "Just down tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."

Vanellope nodded. "Got it. I'm gonna call Flugs up and tell him to keep an eye out for that."

" _Salamat_ Vanny. I owe ya."

"No prob! See ya tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

And with that, the two went off on their separate ways.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter took a while. Thanks to Agent BM and TheDisneyFan365 for having my OCs in your stories. Both of you are fantastic!**

 **Also, I still support fairly new writers, one being Mangle6. Also, I hope you support not just their story but also Quanktumspirit, Jubileena, and a new one named justpixlexia. And no, none of them told me to do this. I just liked their stories a lot and wanted to show my support. Same for Agent BM, TheDisneyFan365, Hardwrapping, Smoking Wrecker, VickyT36... wow, that's a lot.**

 **Anyway. Hopefully, you liked this chapter, even it it was focused on Natasia. If anyone likes it, then I'll continue the story. If not, well... ewan ko na. Bahala na lang din.**

 **And I kinda wanted to get anyone else's opinions if you think I should continue my older stories or not. If you think I should, please write it in the review and tell me which ones to update.**

 **Also...again, Yes, I noticed that I uodated the Pokemon Go story almost a year after the trend ended. But what can I say? I like a lot of Throwback Thursdays and Flashback Fridays. This might continue in my stories where I make absolutely old references but I like it.**

 **So this went too long. All I can say for now is thanks and goodbye!**

 **SALAMAT!**


	3. Sleepover pt 1

Lucy opened the door to her room and let Natasia in. There she saw some snack bowls placed on a table on one side of the room, some pillows laid out on the floor, and what appeared Maddie sitting down in a large bean bag chair. Or at least what she assumed was Maddie. The poor girl had been sitting in the chair a few minutes prior but ended up sinking into the middle of it, leaving only her legs and arms dangling from it.

"Hey guys," Maddie said.

"Maddie, is that you?" Natasia asked.

"Yeah. Uh... a little help please?" She stuck out her arm and Lucy and Natasia both grabbed on to try and pull her out.

"Ready?" Lucy asked. Natasia nodded. "Okay then... heave!" The two pulled hard and got the girl out of the gigantic chair.

"Ahh... much better," the mermaid said. "It was stuffy in there." She fixed up her hair and dusted off her blue seashell-patterned nightgown before smiling and hugging Natasia. "I'm so glad you made it, Nat! For a while there, I thought Lucy and me were going to have this sleepover by ourselves."

"Hey, you didn't think I was gonna miss out on my first one, did you?" Natasia replying with a smirk on her face.

"Great! Now that we're all here, let's get this party started!" Lucy went over to her nightstand and docked her phone into a black Beats speaker. She opened up her music library and selected Ariana Grande's latest album, appropriately named _Sweetener._ The speakers blared out the track of "No Tears Left To Cry", filling the room with music.

The princess grabbed her makeup kit from her vanity and brought it over to her friends. "Girls, it's time for makeovers!"

The three opened up the kit and started reaching for the differently colored nail polishes, eyeliners, and lipstick.

As Maddie opened up a bottle of sea foam green and ocean blue nail polish, she thought about something. "Hey girls, why are we doing makeup at night again? Won't the makeup just rub off when we go to sleep?"

"I don't know. I just read this stuff in a magazine and wanted to try it out," Lucy said as she sat on the pillow and put small cotton balls between her toes.

"We can just wash our faces afterwards. But not without some selfies, of course," Natasia added. She opened up a small compact mirror and took one of the brushes so she can apply some blush onto Lucy's face.

"Good point," Maddie said. She sat down before Lucy and stirred the brush into the bottle of nail polish. "Are you ready for your makeover, princess?"

Lucy closed her eyes and put out her hands. "I'm ready. Now, make me beautiful, girls!"

Maddie got to painting Lucy's nails while Natasia got started with her makeup. She put on some blush on her friend's cheeks and eyeliner on her eyes. She added some false eyelashes too.

"Hey Lucy, mind if I change your hair too?" Natasia asked.

Lucy turned to her and took hold of her hair, feeling oddly protective of it. "You're not gonna cut it off, are you?"

"I wouldn't do that. I promise." Natasia raised her hand and crossed her heart. "I'm just gonna add some style to it, that's all. You know, make it pop!"

Lucy's eyes widened at hearing that word. Natasia noticed this as well.

"N-No, not literally. I'm not going to put some firecracker in it, I swear! I'd never do that to my friends, honest!"

The princess turned back and began to calm down, understanding that the cat-loving girl was just joking. "Okay, I trust you." She let her friend do what she wanted. "Go ahead, Nat."

Natasia felt glad. "Don't worry, Lucy. When I'm done with your hair, you're gonna see a whole new you." She removed Lucy's scrunchy and let her hair fall. She then grabbed a hair curler and got to work.

After about ten minutes, Natasia was done with Lucy's hair while Maddie finished her nails.

"And... Done! What do you think, Lucy?" Maddie said, removing the cotton balls from Lucy's toes and cleaning up the nail polish from both their hands.

Lucy looked at her nails and were impressed. Her nails were decorated with a small undersea theme. The Ocean blue base served as the background with some sea foam green shells and golden sand nail polish for the ocean floor. "Wow, Maddie! This looks amazing!"

"Totally! This looks so cool that it might even top Reese's paintings," Natasia commented.

"Oh, it was nothing. Lanie and I take trips out to sea sometimes and I just remembered the scene. You know, like remembering home," Maddie said, feeling very happy and a bit bashful that her friends found her nail art interesting.

"Okay Nat, now show me what you did with my hair," Lucy told her friend. "You didn't really cut it, did you?"

"You're still going on about that? I told you I didn't," Natasia giggled a bit. She grabbed a hand mirror and gave it to Lucy, who held it away from her face at first. "Now, allow me to present, the brand new Lucy!"

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and was a bit at a loss for words. Her blonde hair was now in two rather big and spiraling pigtails. Her hair was parted on the left side and a small blue hairclip was on her right. Instead of her cherry red earrings, she now wore white pearl ones. Her makeup was a bit subtle but still looked good on her, but that couldn't distract her from what had happened to her hair.

"Uh... Nat..."

"Yes?" Natasia said as she stood next to her.

"Nat... what did you do to my hair?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you told me I couldn't cut your hair, and I sort of wanted to make you look like one of my heroes... so I made your hair just like Miyako Gotokuji."

"Who?" Both Maddie and Lucy asked.

"Miyako Gotokuji... you know... Rolling Bubbles from _Demashita! Pawapafu Garazu Zetto_ ," she replied.

The two still looked confused. "Um... Nattie ... You do know that I have no clue about your animes, right?" Lucy said.

"Me neither," Maddie added.

"Really? In American, it's supposed to be Powerpuff Girls Z." she stated as a matter-matter-of-factly. "Anyway, do you like it?"

Lucy wasn't sure what to say. On one hand, she did sort of like her new hair. It was pretty unique compared to her usual look. On the other hand, it looked silly. Like she was ready to come up to Olive Garden and open up a bottle of Montoya Cabernet.

"I...I like it," said Lucy.

"You do? You're not just saying that are you?" Natasia asked.

"No, of course I like it. It's different", Lucy said, although she thought differently. _'Note to self, change hair back to ponytail at first opportunity.'_

"Yay!" Natasia cheered. She took out her phone from her bag and took a quick snapshot of Lucy and her new look. "Lucy, smile!" Lucy awkwardly did so at first as Natasia took the first shot.

"How is it?" asked the princess.

"Not a good one. Come on Lucy, give me a genuine smile."

Lucy lightened up and did her pose.

"Oh, I want to be in it too!" Maddie said.

Smiling, Nat held up her phone so that the three of them would be in the picture. "Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!" The photo was taken and the girls laughed at the picture.

"That was great. Now it's my turn," Natasia said. The young racer sat down on a chair and removed the ties holding her braid together. "I'm ready."

While her back was turned, an idea came to Lucy. She quietly whispered her idea into Maddie's ear. "Hey Maddie, I think I got a plan for Nat's makeover. Just follow my lead, okay?"

Maddison looked at her friend at first and nodded. "Gotcha."

As they were talking, Natasia noticed her friends standing behind her, which was a bit weird. "Hey girls, what's going on?"

Lucy's head shot back up and forced a smile. "Oh, uh... nothing, nothing. Hehe..." She went into her closet and took out a large, white cloth. "Let's get you set up."

"Huh, what's this for?" Natasia asked as Lucy put the cloth on her.

"It's, uh... to help with the makeover. So you won't get those pajamas of yours messy in case some of the hair dye spills out."

"Wait! You're gonna dye my hair?" Natasia said, seemingly shocked by this.

"Y-Yeah. Right Maddie?"

Maddie grabbed what looked to be a small canister of instant hair color wax. "R-Right. It's only a temporary dye. You can wash it off right away. Is that okay with you?"

Natasia thought for a moment. She had thought of dying her hair recently, but she just wasn't too good at doing her own hair. Her parents didn't exactly approve of the idea, and she didn't have enough in her allowance to get her hair dyed professionally either. At least if the dye was washable, she could at least have some fun with it and not get in trouble later.

"Alright, I'll let you dye it. What color is it anyway?" Maddie was about to answer but Natasia cut her off. "No wait, don't tell me. I want to be surprised."

"Well then, let's get you looking like a _princess_!" Lucy tried to keep herself from giggling at the word "princess". She had a devious plan in mind for her friend.

( _20 minutes later..._ )

It took a bit longer than it had taken Natasia to spruce Lucy up but finally it was done. Lucy stepped back and admired her work.

"Aaaannddd... Done! What do you think, Nat?" She handed her the mirror and stood back.

Natasia's eyes widened when she saw what happened to her. Her hair had been dyed a dark brown and braided into cinnamon buns on the side of her head. She also had makeup that made her look a bit older and the cloth she wore turned out to be some kind of dress.

"What did you do to me?!" Natasia gasped.

Lucy crossed her arms and had that same smug look her mom always had. "Ta-da! Now you're Princess Leia! Serves you right for making me look like a nerdy anime girl."

"That's not fair! You told me I could do what I wanted to your hair. You know that _I_ don't do Star Wars!" Natasia said.

"And you said _I_ could do what _I_ wanted to yours. And you know that _I_ don't like anime. This makes us even," Lucy shot back.

The two girls glared each other down, angry at the other for how absurd they looked. But as they did, they couldn't help but notice how funny they did indeed look.

Slowly, the serious looks they had began to falter. Natasia's lips began to curve as a smile formed. The same happened with Lucy as she let out a snicker. Little by little, the snickering turned into giggling for both girls, then chuckling. The two broke out in laughter soon after.

"HAHAHA... You should get a good look at yourself, Natasia! You look ridiculous!" Lucy laughed.

"Me?! What about you? You look like Luna Platz from Mega Man Star Force! HAHAHA!" Natasia shot back.

The two laughed at each other so much that all the negativity from before seemed to have disappeared. Even Maddie was laughing out loud, now that her friends were both in a good mood.

"Haha... Oh I'm so glad that the two of you aren't fighting anymore," Maddie said, smiling.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, it was a pretty stupid thing to be fighting about. Right Nat?" Lucy said.

Natasia nodded. "Right. But something did occur to me." The girl put on her "thinking face."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, the two of us already got our makeovers, right?"

"Right," Lucy nodded.

"But we aren't exactly done with it yet, are we?" Natasia had that mischievous grin on her face again.

Lucy got the idea and grinned as well. "No. No we aren't." They both turned to face Maddie.

Upon seeing their faces, Maddie felt uncomfortable and a bit creeped out.

"Uh... girls?"

Both girls stood up and slowly began making their way over to their friend.

"Come here, Maddie. It's your turn to be pretty." The way Lucy said that was in a sort of eerie tone.

"What are you two doing?" Maddie asked, concerned.

The two slowly crept up to Maddie, with Natasia grabbing a hair curler and scissors while Lucy got the makeup.

"Yeah, Maddie. It's not fair that _we_ got makeovers while you didn't." Natasia laughed a bit.

Maddie was kept backing up until she hit the wall, effectively trapping her into a corner. She looked fearfully at her friends. "N-Now girls... can't we talk about this?"

The two just shook their heads. "Nope."

"EEP!"

What followed next was the girls finishing the mermaid's makeover. Maddie got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was stunned to see that her long and brown hair was now in curls. Lucy had put her in a gray robe, possibly one of her Star Wars cloaks that she shared with Kevin, and a scarf around her neck. Madison had been turned into Hermione Granger.

Like her friends, Maddie was in a mix of surprise, shock, and anger at first but soon cane to realize that it was all in good fun. The three spent quite some of that time to take pictures, do poses, and dress up in whatever else they could find. They basically just had fun and let their imaginations run wild for a while. That part of the night ended with a selfie of the three laying on the floor together with various makeup, hair decorations, and the costumes they wore, laughing and having a grand time.

* * *

After the first part of the sleepover, which took over an hour, Lucy and her friends sat on the pillows and got some snacks.

"So, what do we do next?" Maddie asked.

Lucy thought for a second and remembered what she read in the magazine. "How about some truth or dare?"

"I could go with that. What about you, Maddie?" Natasia said.

Maddie nodded. "Sounds neat! Who goes first?"

Lucy raised her hand. "I will." She turned to Maddie and said, "Now Maddie, truth or dare?"

It only took Maddie a second to reply. "Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

Maddie immediately started blushing. "W-What?"

Lucy had that smirk on her face once more. "You heard me. I said 'Have you ever had a crush on anyone?'"

Maddie gulped. The question was too sudden and too personal for her. However, she knew that it would be best to just answer the question as quick as she could, unless she wanted Lucy to become upset like before.

"Well, I uh..." She tried to think of an answer but nothing came to mind. At least not one she would like to admit. Still, the two were looking on, waiting for her reply. "...it's... Kevin." She said the last part as a whisper before burying her face into her pillow.

Lucy and Natasia leaned closer and asked, "Could you say that again? I didn't catch it."

"It's Kevin," she said, a little bit louder but still very softly.

Her two friends suddenly squealed in surprise and joy.

"OH...MY...MOD! Kevin?!" Lucy said. "You have a crush on him?" Maddie could only nod while keeping her blushing face hidden. "Since when?"

Maddie raised her head a bit to respond. "I-I don't know... maybe a couple of years back? I don't really remember when it started but I..." Her eyes started to water as she began to feel a bit ashamed. She sobbed as she buried her face back in the pillow. At the same time, the girls could hear rain beginning to pour outside.

The princess and her friend felt sorry for the mermaid. Lucy scooted to her side, as did Natasia, and began to comfort their friend.

"Hey, hey... There's no need to cry, Maddie. It's okay," Lucy said as she patted her friend's back.

"No, it's not! It's weird! You and Kevin are my best friends." Maddie said between sobs.

"Hey!" Natasia said, feeling offended, only to be shushed by Lucy.

"Isn't having a crush on my best friend wrong?" Maddie continued.

"Oh Maddie, you having a crush on my brother isn't so bad. You're a sweet girl. I don't mind if you two like each other." Lucy genuinely thought for quite a while now that Maddie and Kevin could be a cute couple, as long as they don't argue or hurt each other in any way.

"B-But that's the other problem. I don't even know if he likes me back." The mermaid was still quite saddened by this thought. The rain outside fell a bit harder, almost in sync with her emotions.

Something that only her friends and her guardians knew about her was that she had the uncanny ability to cause rainstorms, depending on her mood. If she was happy, then the skies remained clear and sunny (or just clear and starry in this case). But when she felt a great sadness or fear, well... let's just say that a raincoat, boots, and possibly a life jacket was a safe bet to be carrying around.

"Aw, Maddie... I'm sure he does," Lucy cooed.

Maddison wiped away her tears. "R-Really?"

Lucy smiled. "I'll tell you what. When he and dad come back from the convention tomorrow, I can go ask him. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Lucy." Maddie tilted her head up but didn't realize that her makeup had rubbed off and made a mess.

"Ooh, Maddie, your makeup... it's dripping," Natasia commented.

Lucy handed her a tissue which she gladly took. "Thanks." She wiped away the makeup that stained her face and started to feel better. Even the rain outside stopped. "Sorry about that, girls. Whose turn is it?"

"It's your turn," Lucy said.

Maddie nodded. "Oh, right. So Lucy, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare."

"Okay." Maddie tried to think up a very funny dare to challenge her friend. "I dare you... to lick Sour Bill."

"What?!" Lucy said, feeling shocked and a bit disgusted by it. "You've gotta be kidding me! I'm not doing that!"

Natasia wagged her finger. " _Tsk... tsk..._ That's not how the game goes, Lucy. You know the rules, no backing out of a dare." She put her hands on her hips and said, "Besides, I thought you loved sour candies."

"I do, but it's just that..." Lucy tried to come up with an excuse but was having a hard time doing so.

"Just what? You're scared? Are you a scaredy cat?" Natasia taunted. "Or maybe you prefer a chicken?" She stood up and began imitating the fowl by flapping her arms and clucking.

Maddie placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay, Lucy. You don't have to do the dare if you don't want to."

Lucy grew annoyed and got a determined look on her face. "I am not a chicken!"

Natasia crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Prove it."

"Fine, I will!" She went over to her phone and dialed the number for the castle staff, which was then followed by some ringing. After a few seconds, the person on the other side picked up.

" _Hello?_ " a female voice said.

"Yes, Jill?" Lucy said.

" _Oh, Princess Lucy, hi. Is there anything you need?_ "

"Could you please tell Sour Bill to come to my room?"

" _As you wish, my princess._ "

Both princess and servant hung up the phone, leaving the princess to wait for the sour ball. After a short while, Sour Bill came into the room.

"You called for me, princess?" he asked.

"I did, Bill. I want you to do something for me," Lucy said.

Sour Bill didn't seem pleased. It wasn't really a secret to anyone that he disliked the twins. He was originally programmed to follow the game's ruler, i.e. Vanellope (and by extension, Rancis). But to him, those two were perfectly capable of doing everything themselves and gave him enough time for a break when he wished. But that changed when Lucy and Kevin were born. Suffice it to say, after being the twins' nanny for several years, his patience towards them had worn thin.

"What is it?" he said, not even bothering to be polite to his game's princess.

"I just want you to bow down for a few seconds," she replied.

Sour Bill looked at her, upset, though it was hard to tell since "upset" was his default emotion next to sleepy.

"Are you serious? You called me up here just for that?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Would you just do it?"

The sour candy man sighed. "Fine. As you command, princess." He bowed down, leaving his head exposed for the three little girls' plan.

Lucy saw her chance. "Okay, so you're gonna feel a slight tingle." She placed her hands on the older candy's head before he had any time to process what she just said. She took one more look at her friends, as if asking them if she _had_ to do this. Both girls nodded, though Maddie hid part of her face with her pillow. She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, then proceeded to drag her tongue on the old majordomo's dome.

"What did you-" Sour Bill was barely able to start asking when he felt that familiar feeling of a rough and wet tongue scraping across his head. As a candy person, being eaten was definitely one of his worst nightmares. It was so high on his list of fears that it gave him flashbacks of Ralph putting him in _his_ mouth many years ago.

After a few seconds, Lucy pulled back and pushed herself away from Sour Bill, who stood there in horror before falling backwards, seemingly unconscious.

"YUCK! That was the worst thing I tasted in my life!" Lucy yelled out. She ran to her nightstand and pulled out some packets of Sour Skittles and started chomping them down.

"You're overreacting. I'm sure a Warhead is much worse than that," Natasia chuckled while Maddie began feeling sorry for putting her friend through such a dare. She also felt kind of bad for Sour Bill for having to go through that too

Once she finished off her third packet, Lucy grabbed a yellow Warhead and put that in her mouth too. The extremely sour candy caused her to immediately pucker up her lips from the flavor and even tried to spit it back out. However, her puckered lips practically shut themselves and refused her to do so. With no choice, Lucy ended up swallowing the candy, finally able to get the sour taste out of her mouth.

After a few seconds, Lucy grabbed a Sprite bottle from underneath her bed and took a few sips of it, getting some relief from both the Warhead and Sour Bill's taste.

"I'll say it one more time. THAT was the most disgusting, repulsive, grossest, most stomach-turning thing I've ever tasted!" She took another swig of the Sprite bottle.

Natasia was now laying down and texting on her phone, only glancing at her friend to take a quick snapshot of her before resuming her text. "You do realize that Ralph put Sour Bill in his mouth too, right?"

Lucy suddenly spat out her soda when she heard this. "WHAT?!"

This time, Natasia didn't even bother looking away from her phone. "You heard me. Ralph put Billy boy over there in his mouth when he asked him where your mom was when she was still a glitch."

"Is that true?" Maddie asked.

"You better believe it," Natasia replied simply.

"R-Ralph? I-I-I have Ralph germs?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natasia shrugged. "I guess so."

Lucy looked like she was about to throw up. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" She rushed into her bathroom and began vomiting into the toilet.

Maddie looked worried about her friend. "Should we check up on her to see if she's alright?" The sound of her friend puking her guts out was a bit sickening to her.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I've seen Bill here respawn a few times before. I'm sure that whatever Ralph germs he had on him must be gone by now," Natasia casually said.

Maddie went over to Sour Bill, who was still by the door. His eyes were now blank and his greenish color had become pale. "What about Sour bill? Should we help him?"

Natasia peeped from the side of her phone and shook her head. "There's no way I'm touching Ralph germs."

"Th-The h-horr-ror..." the sour ball said weakly.


End file.
